Never
by thirdwatch03
Summary: R&R please


Title: Never   
  
Summary: A police officers daughter and wife  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Lynsey Robertson, Lieutenant Jack Robertson.  
  
This is a fanfiction story of Third Watch but doesn't really use any of the   
  
main characters much,so I am posting it on here.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I had a relatively normal life. My mom was a stay at home mom for all of us kids.  
  
I have two sisters, Rachael,10, and Lauren,7. My dad is a New York City Police Lieutenant  
  
for Precinct 55. I went through my school years with good grades, tons of extracurricular   
  
activies. I had lots of friends. I was a cheerleader and a dancer so I guess you could say I was   
  
kind of popular. I went to movies, football and basketball games and went out on dates. I didn't  
  
have many boyfriends. I married my high school sweetheart, Jake Burton.  
  
I am currently working the desk at the same precinct dad and Jake work at. Jake is also a   
  
lieutenant working along side of my father. Today I went to the doctors. I thought all I had was  
  
a simple case of the stomach flu, but Jake insisted that I go to the doctors office. It turns  
  
out that I was two months pregnant. That made me estatic! I went back to the precinct.  
  
"You're not working today, Lyns."  
  
"I know Phil. Is Jake and Pops upstairs?"  
  
"Yep. They pissed Sarge off again and he stuck them with desks."  
  
I went upstairs.  
  
"Hey Lynsey. How'd the doctors appointment go?"  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about, Jake. Let's go outside."  
  
We walked out to the front of the precinct.  
  
"What's the matter? What's wrong?"  
  
He thought something was really wrong. I put a reassuring hand on his face.  
  
"Jake, sweetheart nothing is wrong! I feel great now that I know what it is."  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnante."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"two months."  
  
A HUGE smile spred across his face. He kissed me and we ran across the street to the firehouse.  
  
Bobby,Kim,Carlos,Doc, and Alex are paramedics there and Jimmy,DK,Walsh,Lombardo,and Lieutenant   
  
Johnson are firefighters there. They are all our friends. Jake ran upstairs where everyone was   
  
eating lunch.  
  
"Hey everyone. Guess what?"  
  
"What Jake?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a daddy!"  
  
He started doing a really weird little dance thing.  
  
"Congratulations you two!"  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Two months and morning sickness has set in. Come on,Jake. You're still on duty."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
We went back over to the precinct. I told dad. He reacted JUST like Jake did.  
  
Later that night, I was driving down the street. I was on my way home after a visit to my mothers.  
  
There had been fake cops going around town beating women up. Well, a fake cop pair pulled me   
  
over.  
  
"Come on guys. I swear the light was yellow."  
  
They pulled me out of the car. I maced them in their eyes and started running down the street,  
  
screaming. Someone heard me and called the cops. Soon enough, Dad,Jake,Sully,Ty,Bosco,Faith,Sasha,  
  
Cruz,Bobby, and Kim were there. The guys was standing next to the river, with a gun to my temples.  
  
"Let the girl go. She has done nothing to you."  
  
"This woman is very beautiful. What's your name sweetheart?"  
  
I said my name really quitely so it wasn't audible.  
  
"Say that again?"  
  
"Lynsey Robertson-Burton."  
  
Immediatly everyone started paying attention. They all knew me and they all knew I was pregnant.  
  
"Let me go asshole!"  
  
"Asshole huh?"  
  
He tapped my hands together, ankels together,  
  
and my mouth shut. He threw me into the lake. His partner in crime, jumped in after me and layed   
  
my limp body on the road. I was barely concious.   
  
"This woman and her unborn child will surely die soon unless you give me what I want which is my  
  
drugs back."  
  
"Let the paramedics over to help her. You really don't want the murder of a cops daughter and wife  
  
on your hands."  
  
"Daughter AND wife? We hit gold on this one, Joey. Alright, bring the paramedics over."  
  
Kim and Bobby came over and were working on me.   
  
"God Bobby. She's froze."  
  
Kim was keeping me awake while Bobby was taking  
  
vitals and stuff like that. Bobby put an oxygen mask on me. I took it off with what little  
  
energy I had. Kim tried to put it back on but I pushed her hand away.  
  
"Please, save my baby. Please."  
  
"We'll try as hard as we can."  
  
I nodded my head as tears began to flow. Kim was just stroking my head as a mother would do when  
  
her child was scared. I was very scared. Scared for Dad and Jake, but most of all for my unborn  
  
child. I wasn't the least bit scared for myself. A bunch of gunshots started going off. Kim,Bobby,  
  
and I covered our heads to the best of our ability. When they stopped, I looked around trying to   
  
make sure that none of the cops got shot. Jake had got shot but only in the shoulder.The 'fake'  
  
cop was in custody. The other got away, the one that threw me in the lake.  
  
I was still really weak. Kim, Bobby, and I rushed to the hospital. Like the whole  
  
precinct was in the waiting room. They took me in a trauma room and were trying to warm me up.  
  
About an hour later, they were allowing me to have visitors. Jake was,of course, first. I was  
  
asleep from a drug they had givin me. A doctor came in and was telling us what was going on.  
  
"I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news. Your child died from when you were in the freezing water.  
  
You can go home anytime now, just remember to stay warm."  
  
I got dressed and was extremely pissed. That asshole was going to die. Jake and I walked out into  
  
the waiting room. He was scared that I would try something.  
  
"Lynsey, Don't do it sweetie."  
  
"Don't do what? Don't kill the men that killed our child? Do you not want to see them pay?"  
  
"Yes, I do but they should have to die a slow death."  
  
Everyone was watching and they knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Exactly and that's what I'm going to make him do."  
  
"Lynsey."  
  
"Let go of me! I'm going to go make this asshole pay. You can stay here and be mother fuckin theresa."  
  
I walked out. I didn't understand how he could be trying to make the situation better. Our unborn  
  
child was just killed and here he was worrying about not getting in trouble with the law. That's  
  
the last thing on my mind. Dad came chasing after me.  
  
"Lynsey, you can't just go kill him."  
  
"Why not? He just went and killed my baby."  
  
"Sweetie, I know that hurts. I know it does. Jake is just trying to help. God forgive us. We're  
  
only men. We can't help you all the time god know we try. He doesn't want you to get arrested."  
  
"Why didn't he just say that or for that matter why did he say anything at all?"  
  
"Lynsey, he loves you. He told me that while you were asleep. He had a death grip on your hand."  
  
I walked back inside and put a death grip on Jake's neck. I whispered in his ear.  
  
"I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
We heard my doctor say  
  
"Mrs.Burton, would you come with me, please?" 


End file.
